


To Tame a Tiger

by schim



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schim/pseuds/schim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai just wanted to be a good senpai when he offered to let Momo release his otherwise pent up sexual curiosity on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tame a Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Momotarou's characterization is pretty loose and based on a lot of guessing and interpretation from what little info there is now. 
> 
> Written to help encourage a friend.

“Wh—ahhh!” Ai wailed as his back hit the soft sheets beneath him. Sheets that held the scent of someone else and not a bit of his own. The mattress sank to his weight like the loose embrace of something forbidden and familiar. 

It was Rin's bed. 

Not even five minutes before, Ai was at his mess of a desk, trying to help Momo with his homework. It was less help and more just struggling alongside him. Good senpai did that for their kouhai. Ai was a good senpai, at least he tried his best to be. 

Good senpai and good teammates participated in any sort of team-building opportunity that popped up. It strengthened the whole that they were all a part of.

Homework, unfortunately, was not the sort of teambuilding exercise on his kouhai's mind.

It was Ai's own fault, really. At least he would convince himself every time his kouhai slid curious hands over his body, every time inexperienced lips met his own with overwhelming eagerness. Youth burned bright in Momo, as if was his very purpose to live young and wild and free. 

And Ai fueled that fire weeks ago when he made a quiet offer.

An offer that ended very far from quiet. It ended just how Momo liked to live his life, hot and loud and intense. Ai had let the young tiger taste something new, something that made his world a little bigger. He should have known that of course a tiger would pounce without hesitation.

Of course a tiger would hunger for more.

Momo's eyes seemed to grin with his mouth, all tiger teeth and tiger charm, as he straddled Ai's hips. He didn't so much settle down on top of him as much as he just moved slightly less than usual. Anchored, maybe. Anchored but still in motion like a boat riding gentle waves.

But instead of waves it was Ai's cock, trapped between shorts and an overly eager kouhai. 

A second's struggle and Momo's shirt was on the floor. His body was just as impressive as anyone on the entire team, but within his muscles burned a secret strength. A secret Ai never thought he'd learn.

“Senpai.”

Ai drew in a breath at the sound. It was a sound, no longer a word. Not when it was used for himself. Senpai. Senpai. Such a simple word that held so much. It made him shiver and Momo rocked side to side, a mock shift. Momo knew what he was doing. He was inexperienced and at times awkward, but he was a fast learner. 

Somewhere along the lines he learned a soft cruelty. 

“Senpai,” Momo leaned forward and Ai could feel the heat of his breath at his face and the heat of his dick at his stomach. 

“T-This is. It's. We.” Ai's mind was a mindless swirl of broken thoughts. He was lost in the smell that enveloped him. It was like a warm whisper of its owner, reminding him of when some touches weren't memories, but were as hot and real as the present. “Rin's bed. We can't do anything on--.” 

“Senpai.” Momo's voice lowered like a soft growl, he couldn't quite roar yet. Fingers, far from a tender touch, groped at Ai's shirt and yanked it off over his head. “Teach me something new today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not much for now, but I could possibly continue this and other encounters.


End file.
